gleefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Relación:Sebastian y Rachel
La relación entre Rachel Berry y Sebastian Smythe es una relación de amistad que existe entre ellos. Inicialmente siendo enemigos de coros. Se les conoce comúnmente como Rebastian al juntar sus nombres (R'achel/S'ebastian). Información General Rachel y Sebastian se conocieron durante la Tercera Temporada. Como se podía ver, no se caían bien el uno del otro. Sebastian incluso trató de chantajear a Rachel con fotos alteradas de Finn Hudson desnudo para que no compitiera en las Regionales, aunque al final acordaron una competencia justa. A pesar de todo lo que pasaron, Rachel y Sebastian se veía que quedaron en buenos términos al disfrutar las presentaciones de cada uno. No tienen interacción alguna durante la Cuarta Temporada y, al inicio de la Quinta Temporada, ambos ayudan a Blaine Anderson a pedirle matrimonio a Kurt Hummel. Historia por episodios Tercera Temporada The First Time En The First Time, la personalidad de Sebastian se muestra reflejada mientras Rachel y Santana Lopez cantaban A Boy Like That. Michael thumb|left|Sebastian se encuentra con Rachel, Blaine, Artie, Santana y Kurt en The Lima Bean. En Michael, Rachel hablaba con Santana, Kurt, Blaine y Artie Abrams en The Lima Bean mientras decía que ella nunca entendió a Michael Jackson, pero que si a todos les apasionada tanto entonces se le hacía una buena idea para las Regionales; pero en eso, llega Sebastian y dice que no se le hace buena idea, ya que Dalton Academy Warblers se presentará primero y cantarían canciones de Michael, a lo que Rachel le pregunta que si cómo se enteró, entonces Sebastian afirma que Blaine se lo dijo. thumb|Reacción de Rachel al ver como Sebastian empuja a Santana. En una escena eliminada, Rachel, Santana, Kurt, Blaine y Artie visitan Dalton Academy en donde encuentran a Sebastian y a The Warblers cantando I Want You Back. Durante la canción, Sebastian canta muy cerca de Rachel, quien no parece muy cómoda. Más tarde, Rachel y New Directions se encuentra con Sebastian y The Warblers para cantar Bad. Sebastian mira a Rachel y a New Directions cantar Black or White. Disgustado, ve como cada uno de sus compañeros Warblers se levantan para bailar y cantar con ellos. On My Way thumb|left|Sebastian le da un "Regalo de compromiso" a Rachel. En On My Way, Sebastian se encuentra con Rachel y Kurt en The Lima Bean, y le dice que le tiene un "regalo de compromiso" para Rachel. Rachel lo abre y encuentra una foto alterada de Finn desnudo y en tacones altos. Rápidamente Rachel y Kurt tapan la foto y Rachel dice que su miembro no es tan "pequeño y moreno". Sebastian le dice a Rachel que si se presenta en las Regionales, subirá las fotos de Finn a internet, luego de esto, se marcha. En el Salón del coro, Rachel y los demás miembros de New Directions discutían sobre el chantaje de Sebastian, ocasionando una pelea entre Finn y Rachel, ya que Rachel decía que iba a cantar porque la presentación dependía de su futuro y que viviría con las fotos de Finn toda su vida al igual que él, pero Finn cree que sólo piensa en ella misma. Al enterarse del atentado de suicidio de David Karofsky, Rachel y Finn se reconcilian y acuerdan que Rachel cantaría en las Regionales, sin importar lo que pasara con las fotos. Aunque, Sebastian luego cambia de opinión y llama a algunos miembros de New Directions para decirles que quiere una competencia justa y que ya había destruido todas las fotos de Finn. Durante las Regionales 2012, Rachel se levanta de su asiento mientras disfruta de la presentación de Sebastian y The Warblers de Stand y Glad You Came. Más tarde, Sebastian ve a Rachel cantar durante Fly/I Believe I Can Fly, y le sonríe mientras ella cantaba en Here's to Us. Al final, Rachel y New Directions ganan contra Sebastian y The Warblers en las Regionales. Quinta Temporada Love, Love, Love thumb|All You Need Is Love. En Love, Love, Love, ambos, Rachel y Sebastian ayudan a Blaine, junto a los miembros de New Directions, Mercedes Jones, Santana, William Schuester, Burt Hummel, los coros de Vocal Adrenaline, Haverbrook School for the Deaf y Dalton Academy Warblers, a pedirle matrimonio a Kurt, mientras cantan All You Need Is Love. Canciones Canciones Relacionadas Frases Curiosidades *Ambos han sentido atracción por Blaine. Aunque ninguno tuvo una relación más allá de amistad con él. *Ninguno de los dos se llevaba muy bien con Santana o Kurt cuando recién se conocieron. Galería 3x11 Blaine, Rachel, Artie, Santana & Sebastian Michael.png|Blaine, Rachel, Artie, Sebastian & Santana. 3x11 Sebastian, Artie, Rachel, Santana, Kurt & Blaine I Want You Back.png|Sebastian, Artie, Rachel, Santana, Kurt & Blaine. 3x11 Sebastian & Rachel I Want You Back.png|Rachel incómoda por Sebastian. 3x11 Sebastian with Rachel I Want You Back.png|Rachel incómoda por Sebastian. 3x11 Sebastian and Rachel I Want You Back.png|Rachel detrás de Sebastian. 3x11 Sebastian, Santana, Kurt, Blaine & Rachel I Want You Back.gif|I Want You Back. 3x11 Sebastian, Santana & Rachel I Want You Back.gif|I Want You Back. Navegador Categoría:Relaciones Categoría:Rivales Categoría:Relaciones de Rachel Categoría:Relaciones de Sebastian